<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Internet Issues by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968175">Internet Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666'>The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggs, Gen, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex Luthor doesn't know how to handle internet memes, M/M, Streisand Effect, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How not to deal with an unflattering video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Internet Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The videos appeared on Twitter the night after he was egged by those Gotham hooligans. Six of them, all from different angles, and they were gaining popularity. Both the LexCorp official and Lex’s own personal accounts were tagged in all six posts. That was bad enough, but when he got the direct message from Timothy Drake-Wayne, the most insufferable 22-year old on the planet and the son of the single most vapid man Lex had ever encountered, with a link to one of the posts and a single question mark, Lex snapped. In a desperate bid to save face, Lex tried to have the videos smothered. Hired as many hackers, computer geeks, and IT people as he could and told them to erase the videos from the internet, despite their warnings about something called the ‘Streisand Effect’.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The videos were <em> everywhere</em>. Every news channel, every social media feed, Hell, even the radio stations were talking about it. No matter where Lex turned, he was bombarded with the videos of those Gotham hooligans egging him and Ra’s al Ghul. They were <em> trending</em>, had become the most liked and reposted videos on five separate social media sites seemingly overnight. It had started with that <em> brat </em> Jason Todd reposting one of the videos to his very popular Twitter account before any of Lex’s people could get rid of it. And then, a day later, he posted screenshots of the irate email Lex had sent him, along with a link to the video and the caption “Fuck you, #Eggomaniac”.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, it was all anyone could talk about. Every reporter who saw him interrogated him about why he had tried to have it erased, why he had been associating with a known terrorist, why he had said such impolite things in his email to Todd. LexCorp stocks tanked. People began posting edits of the videos, taking stills and photoshopping them. Began photoshopping other pictures of him. Within a week of the videos being leaked, Lex had become the laughingstock of the world. People posted pictures and videos of them painting eggs to look like Lex. An internet challenge called the Egghead Challenge started, of people dressing up like Lex and having their friends egg them.</p><p> </p><p>And then it happened.</p><p> </p><p>Timothy Drake-Wayne, that smug, insufferable brat whose husband had started the whole debacle, posted a video to his Twitter account. He, alongside Brucie Wayne, were dressed in matching purple suits, standing outside of Wayne Manor. Drake grinned mischievously, then cheerfully stated, “Bruce and I are doing the Egghead Challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Brucie gave a vapid smile and a wink to the camera, then, from behind it, Damian Wayne’s voice asked, “Ready, Todd?”</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd, the bastard responsible for all of Lex’s recent suffering, responded, “Open fire, Demon Brat.”</p><p> </p><p>A split second later, a hail of eggs rained down on Drake and Wayne. Drake and Wayne were both laughing and the video ended with a request that people donate to their local humane societies.</p><p> </p><p>The video broke Twitter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone doesn't know, the Streisand effect is a social phenomenon that occurs when an attempt to hide, remove, or censor information has the unintended consequence of further publicizing that information, often via the Internet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>